This invention relates to a technique of implementing wireless communication with multiple locations in a building or complex structure.
A typical situation to which this invention is addressed is one in which communication is desired inside and outside a building between various devices such as would be found in a telecommunications, local area network, security or life safety system. In order to provide effective communication, a network must be created which enables the various devices which must communicate with each other to be interconnected. This interconnected network is typically comprised of copper wire, fiber optic cables or the equivalent. As a result all equipment is in a fixed position, unable to be moved and encumbered by means of cables which are costly and time consuming to install and maintain and difficult to modify. In addition, if an emergency arises and certain segments of the cabling network are damaged or destroyed, the entire system may become inoperable. This is particularly troublesome when considering life safety or security.
An alternate to the creation of cabling networks is wireless communication. A walkie-talkie system is one example. However, to date this technique has yielded limited results in that effective communication can only be accomplished over short distances.